


Conversations

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Voldemort is dead, Weasley Bashing, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: The war is over. Severus and Harry discover each other where they weren't expecting any other wizard to be.***************Lupin and other didn't die.**************





	1. Chapter 1

Harry slipped into the Adult Language Class at the University. He pulled out his tape recorder, pen, paper, and books. He had read the first few chapters and was looking forward to learning Spanish. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and into the eyes of Severus Snape. They stared at each other. "I'm not going back." They said at the same time. 

"What?" They stated at the same time.

"I'm not going back." Together again. 

Harry held up his hand. "After class, I believe we need to speak to each other." Severus took a seat next to him. Harry liked how the new Severus Snape looked. He was dressed in muggle jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black leather boots.

_________________________________________________

They carried their tea to the small outside cafe table. "I believe it would be better if I went first. I think it will answer all the questions you might have." 

"Please, go ahead." Severus took a sip of his tea and made a face. 

"It's not English tea but it's at least drinkable."

"That is debatable." Severus put the cup down. 

"I wasn't expecting you to be here. I had wondered where you disappeared to." Harry took another sip of his tea. "After the war was officially declared over, I thought all my problems were over. After all, he was dead. However, all it did was open a new can of worms." Harry thought for a few seconds. "The Ministry was a mess. I wanted to do my part. I attend the first opening session of the Wizengamot. I was a bit surprised to find Hermione Granger on the list of speakers."

"Why would she be speaking?" Severus knew the Wizenagamot didn't just allow anyone to speak in front of them during the first session. People could schedule an appearance if they presented an outline of what they wished to speak about to the Undersecretary of the Minister.

"I'm getting to it. Trust me, I was shocked. It also made me very angry." Harry inhaled as his magic leaked out. He regained control. "Sorry, it still makes me mad." Harry took another sip of his tea. "Since it was the first session after the war, they didn't do the official roll. It was more of following the tradition of opening it on the same day. So anyway, Kingsley gave his opening speech. Granger was up after that. Granger stood up and started a rather long list of what needs to be done. Things like revealing ourselves to the muggles, revamping all the old laws, she wanted to revamp the power structure. She wanted to use the American system. She wanted to get rid of all the customs and traditions of the wizarding world." Severus' face registered his shock. Harry laughed. "It gets worse." 

"Worse?" Severus knew Granger wasn't the most socially acceptable person but to walk into the Wizengamot and demand all that was pure Dumbledore crazy.

"Yes. Someone asked why she was speaking. She had to nerve to claim she was speaking for me as she was using my seats. She went on a bit of a rant about how we defeated You-Know-Who."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He wondered how the "we" worked. It was Harry that killed the Dark Lord. Yes, many were part of the war but Harry was the one who walked to his death to accomplish the goal of defeating the Dark Lord.

"Yes. I rose from my seat and demanded to know what she was talking about." Harry started laughing. "You should have seen her face when I rose. She didn't expect me to be there." 

"She had your seats and didn't tell you?" Severus was now a bit shocked.

"Yes. Kingsley realized something was up and called for a recess. I was heading down to Granger when I was surrounded by Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Lupin. They pulled me into a side room. When we were in the room and Mrs. Weasley demanded to know why I was present. I said it was my duty." Harry smirked. "Granger started telling me how she knew what she was doing. How she had researched all the laws. Mrs. Weasley told me I wasn't ready to sit in my seats. How I needed to remember I was a Horcrux and that if I had any power, I might become power hungry and become dark. Granger, Weasley, and his sister were all bobbing their heads in agreement. Mrs. Weasley proceeded to outline my life. How I was to marry her daughter. How many children we would have. She even decided where we would be living." 

Severus blinked a few times. "I'm unclear on how they arrived at that? The only people who knew you were a Horcrux are you, me, Granger, and Weasley. How did Molly find out?"

"I asked and got told that Dumbledore informed her of it. Originally, he believed I wouldn't come back and he had arranged for Granger and her to control everything. I was to even marry Ginny." 

"How? That shouldn't have been possible." 

"I actually remained calm as I informed them that I wouldn't marry Ginny if she was the last female on the planet. I also informed them that I would be sitting in my seat and that I wasn't a Horcrux. I was a living human being. I didn't get any further as Kingsley opened the door and informed them that everyone could hear our conversation."

"I bet Rita loved that." 

"Oh, she did. It made the paper for the next few days. I got hounded by the small group to follow their plan. So I decided to visit Gringotts. They arranged for me to speak to a few neutral Lords. I assigned my seats to one of them. I made sure my seats would stand with what I wanted. Stronger protection for keeping muggles unaware of us. Return of our customs and holidays which Granger sent me a nasty howler about. I also gave him my seat on the Board. Lady Longbottom and a few others are going to push for the return of all the canceled classes and holidays." 

"Very good. So how did you end up in Spain?" 

"I decided I wanted to get a better education. I enrolled part-time in the muggle community college as well as doing an apprenticeship in Defense." Harry looked at Severus. "How did you?" 

"I opened a potion shop here and I wanted to take a few night courses. Do you plan on returning to England?"

"Eventually, I think. Not for a few years. Neville, Luna, the Weasley twins, and a few others will keep me updated on everything. I just didn't want to deal with Rita's articles. Granger and Weasley are getting married. Mrs. Weasley kept pushing her daughter on me. Kept saying she was a virgin."

Severus started laughing. "A virgin?" He knew how many times he caught her in the act during her years at Hogwarts. 

"I know, right." Harry laughed a bit. "I figured I need some time to get an education and actually just be a student without Granger and company trying to run my life." 

"Why did you think I was here to bring you back?" 

"I figured Mrs. Weasley put pressure on Professor McGonagall to find a way to get me to return. If anyone knew you were alive it would be Professor McGonagall even if you didn't tell her." 

"I didn't. I figure she must have figured it out and that was why you were here." Severus was now going to have to send a letter to Minerva.

"I won't tell." Harry smiled.

______________________________________________________

Five years later:

Harry and Severus landed in the International Port-key area in the Ministry. They were returning to take jobs that the Board offered to them since Minerva was retiring. She recommended them for the jobs. Severus was returning as the new Headmaster and Harry was the new Deputy Headmaster. They would teach a NEWT level course for their subjects. They were heading out of the Ministry when they saw Neville and several of their real friends waiting for them. 

After everyone finished greeting everyone. Neville started to rush them out of the Ministry. "They know you are returning today." George explained. "We arranged a bit of a distraction for them." 

Harry looked at his husband. Severus had warned him that using an International Port-key that was Ministry issued would alert the pests. Neither of them wanted to take a plane. Severus had wanted to use book passage on a ship but Harry got seasick. So they decided to risk it. Harry gave Severus an apologetic shrug. "So I take it Granger has been trying to figure out who has my seats?" 

"Yes. She has been at every Wizenagamot session to see if she could figure it out but since the voting is private except to the party leaders and the Minister. She has been obsessing over it. You should see the notes she has on it." Fred knew it drove his brother crazy as that was all his wife ever spoke about. Ginny had married and divorced Dean Thomas and was now married to a muggle with two kids. Mrs. Weasley was still trying to run the lives of those in her family. She had sent numerous letters to Harry telling him that her daughter was available, again.

They were able to get to Hogwarts safely but groaned as they saw Granger, with Mrs. Weasley and Ron, sitting outside waiting for them. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Luna smiled at them all. "They really believe you are going to just fall into line." 

Granger rose and stormed toward Harry, ignoring any type of greeting almost yelled "where have you been? Do you know what you abandoning our world has done?"

"Why, hello to you too." Harry looked at Granger and around to the rest of them. "Nice to see everyone." 

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Actually, it's none of your concern. Now, if you excuse us, we have an appointment with Professor McGonagall." Harry and Severus started walking as the group followed behind a stunned Granger and her group.

____________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean Harry is the new headmaster?" Granger demanded at the Board meeting that happened the next day.

"Harry isn't the new Headmaster. Severus Potter is the new Headmaster. Harry has accepted the new opening as the Deputy." Lady Longbottom was the head of the Board and had taken great pleasure in introducing Headmaster Potter, well, before Granger interrupted.

"What? They can't be married. Harry is to marry my Ginny." 

"Isn't she already married?" Someone not so quietly asked. Harry thought it might have been Neville.

"Yes." The room responded. 

"Perhaps the new Headmaster can brew them some mind-clearing potions or mental stability ones." Luna suggested. "He is a renowned brewer."

Harry and Severus had seen Rita in the audience and knew the woman was going to have a field day. Harry leaned close to Severus. "I believe Rita will be very busy." 

"Indeed. Granger will be visiting me when she reads about the changes I want to bring to Hogwarts." Severus had already discussed the ideas with the Board and they were in agreement. Severus was looking forward to banning Granger from Hogwarts. Life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was having a meeting with Pomona, Neville, and Lady Longbottom. They were discussing the changes to the greenhouses, expanding the lesson plans, and even adding Neville as an assistant since Neville had his masters in Herbology. Severus was watching Pomona and Neville sketch out the changes to the greenhouses and where they wanted to build a few new ones that they needed to create. Lady Longbottom and Severus were writing down the figures Pomona said how much each new plants would cost, Neville was writing down his own figures regarding the other expenses such as lumber. Severus and Lady Longbottom were working on presenting the information to the Board.

Harry hurried into the headmasters' office. "I just saw Granger storming up here." He had been in his own office working on a new budget for his own ideas on how to expand and incorporate all the new changes in the Defense program. He set his office next to Severus'. Their quarters were behind the two offices with Severus having a potion lab set up down in his old quarters.

"What could that girl be objecting to now? Merlin, she is worse than Albus when he got a bee in his bonnet." Lady Longbottom had put with Granger's rants for the last five years about every change that was made, no matter how small. The girl would arrive at the meetings and protest by saying the same old quote Dumbledore used. 

Minerva didn't change Hogwarts a lot but she did start the apprenticeship program up. Granger had a fit about it. She had tried to claim there wasn't a need as Dumbledore had it canceled for a reason. Minerva had the information showing the lack of jobs that an apprenticeship program could fix. She showed it would keep more of the younger generations in the magical world instead of going to find work in the muggle world. She had a list of potential masters and shopkeepers that would take on an apprentice. The shopkeepers and a few others showed up to support Minerva. It was passed despite Granger's objections which included how it wouldn't help unite their worlds.

"When can you ban her from Hogwarts?" Harry really wanted to do it before they even took the positions. However, being an annoyance wasn't a valid reason for banning her. They had to wait until Granger had a temper tantrum or something big, as many people had been to Hogwarts over the years to object to certain things. Harry didn't want to listen to her rant and trying to figure out who he assigned his seats too. She was going to be in for a surprise during the first session and he was going to be present. 

"If she is her usual pleasant self, I can do it after I take great amusement in throwing her out." Severus had little use for the Know-It-All after he heard about Harry's years at Hogwarts. He had unaware of Harry seeking help and other things he hadn't learned from Dumbledore. Dumbledore always kept his plots and plans to himself. 

"I don't know how Minerva put up with her. She was here almost daily. Minerva was usually able to avoid her." Pomona looked out the window. "Oh, she got her arms straight down her side and is doing that stomping thing with her feet as she is walking. It's not a good sign." Pomona glanced at their drawings for the new greenhouses. "We should hide these. I have no idea why she is so against Hogwarts improving or growing."

"She wants it to be like when Dumbledore was here. She also likes being the smartest and control. She can't control any of the changes. Dumbledore groomed her to be in charge of my affairs and she doesn't like that we aren't following Dumbledore's agenda. I feel she feels threatened that someone might become smarter than her." Harry had spent the last five years learning all the things that Dumbledore had kept hidden from him. Things like what the power of his titles truly meant. He learned about the pure-blood customs, why the rituals were important, and why the wizarding world's holidays needed to be celebrated. 

Severus and Harry spent a lot of time in the Spanish magical world and were amazed by the differences. They traveled to other areas and saw the same differences. One of the biggest things they noticed was that no one was afraid of the Dark Arts. Some aspects were outlawed as expected but there wasn't this divide of dark versus light. They discovered what other magic schools taught and when Minerva mentioned her retirement, they had gathered a lot of information using their contacts in the different magical worlds. They had shown Minerva the information and she gave them her blessing to bring Hogwarts up to par with the rest of the magical communities. She recommended the changes and them for the positions. 

The deputy position became available as the man who was in the position was retiring with Minerva. They planned on spending their retirement together and with their families. They settled down in a small village where Minerva grew up. Minerva wanted to enjoy her retirement and not spend the rest of her life at Hogwarts listening to people like Granger.

Severus covered everything and Pomona, Neville, and Lady Longbottom got comfortable while Harry ordered tea for them. Harry sat down next to Severus' desk as Severus took his seat. The office wasn't like Dumbledore's setup. Yes, there were bookcases filled with books but there weren't any candy dishes. Fawkes was now behind Severus in a little alcove that Severus created so the bird had other places to go beside his perch. Currently, Fawkes was looking out the window. There were matching chairs that were covered in soft velvet-like black cloth. Something that if they ripped it could be easy to replace. Severus had set up a small reading area with a cozy black leather couch with a small bookcase for Severus to keep whatever books he needed.

The tea arrived and as Severus finished serving the tea, they heard the knock from Granger. Severus sighed. "Enter." Granger walked in and was a bit surprised to see everyone sitting down to tea. "I came to speak to Harry, privately. It's a matter of importance." 

"I'm having tea with my husband and friends." Harry held up his teacup. "What do you wish to discuss?" He really didn't want to be alone with Granger. While he knew he could out-duel her, he didn't want it to come to that. Harry wished they had remained friends but Granger's ideas were the opposite of what he believed and she was always pushing her ideas down his throat. 

Granger looked around the room. She stood up straighter, lifting her head, putting her shoulders back. "Fine, if you wish to discuss private business in a room full of people. I came to talk to you about your seats and to show you what issues you have caused with your total lack of concern regarding the magical world." 

Harry arched a brow. "I have had my seats assigned exactly as I wanted to be assigned. Every single time a vote was called my seats were assigned as I desired them to be. I have made sure to keep the votes where I want them to be. I'm not assigning them to you, Mrs. Weasley, or anyone else. You may not like how I vote but they are my votes. They are what I desire and how I feel about the issues our community is facing."

"Harry, don't you see what is happening. You are ruining everything. You are following the dark, wanting to keep muggles and muggle-born out of our world. You aren't a pure-blood, muggle-hating person. Your votes are going to the dark." Granger started digging into the huge purse she always had on her. It was the same one from when they attended Hogwarts. "Don't you understand? Our worlds can be united. We can get rid of so many issues if we removed the whole Statute of Secrecy. We can get rid of the dark faction altogether if we conform with the muggles. We can show the pure-blood how wrong they are in regards to muggles and so many other things. They still use house-elves." 

All of them just looked at her. Severus recovered first. "Mrs. Weasley, do you have any idea why we need to do our rituals and celebrations? Why we need to honor our culture?" He wasn't going to address the numerous errors in her statement. It would be a waste of his energy.

"I don't need to listen to that old stereotype of wizards needing to do their rituals to keep magic alive. It's all propaganda to keep our worlds divided." Granger started pulling out a variety of books and papers. "Magic isn't a living thing. It's inside of us." Granger pulled out a huge scroll. "Now, I want to show you why we need to break down the barriers. I have this new bill that I want you to present. It will be the start of getting the barriers down that are preventing our worlds from working together to rid us of the dark faction." She dumped everything on the table that used to hold the candy dish that Dumbledore had in the center of the room. Harry remembered taking some candy from the dish.

"Do you actually listen to yourself when you speak? Haven't you looked at other magical communities and seen how much stronger and united they are because they worship magic by following Lady Magic's rituals. They also use the Dark Arts. Yes, some forms of magic are forbidden for a reason, like soul magic. However, when one is taught the proper way to use the Dark Arts, it's a very powerful and enriching experience. Many people lose themselves in our community to the Dark Arts because it's not properly respected or taught." Severus looked at Harry. "I am so thankful you never assigned your seats to her. She would have our community destroyed."

"She doesn't understand that while many muggles would be fine with knowing about us the vast majority would react with fear. They would expect us to fix their issues and if anything bad happened, it would be our fault for not stopping it or some might believe we caused it. She seems to forget that they can't even get along with anyone who doesn't fit into their idea of what a person should be. They fight over everything from religion to clothes. She also seems to believe because her parents were open and accepting not all are. She forgets about my relatives."

"Not everyone is like your relatives." Granger snapped. "You are judging muggles based on your relatives and that isn't fair. Muggles have advanced in a lot of ways." 

"What about Tom Riddle's life? What about my own experiences? I did have a muggle father." Severus placed his teacup on the saucer. "I can give you a long list of children that weren't accepted by their families because they had magic. I am confident that if you went to the Ministry and spoke to those who work in Child Services they will gladly supply you with facts regarding magical children in muggle households." Severus stood up. "Regarding your lack of understanding concerning Lady Magic, I will give you a list of books to read." Severus walked to his file cabinet. He pulled out the revised book list for incoming students. He returned to his desk, using a quill, he began to circle books on the list. "Read these books or all if you so desire. You will see why we need the rituals."

Granger ignored the list that Severus held out for her to take. Severus laid it on his desk. "Harry, you can't be seriously considering this aspect of the magical world? What would Headmaster Dumbledore say about all of this? He would be shocked at how you are disregarding everything he stood for. He was the one who brought Christmas and Halloween into this world. He would want us to keep working to unite the muggle and wizarding world."

"Yet the man always wore robes. He held his own rituals which I and several members of the staff attended. He followed the traditions of our world. I have never once heard the man saying he wanted the worlds combined. I have heard him encouraging us to be understanding of muggles, to give the muggle-born time to adjust to our world." Pomona had turned and faced Granger as she was speaking. "Did you ever see him out in anything other then wizarding clothing? He even had the long beard that men in his time wore to show their respect toward Lady Magic." 

"I can speak of my own experiences as Albus never put forth a law that would allow us to remove the Statute of Secrecy. He did encourage understanding and compassion for muggles. He always pushed for us to be opened minded regarding the muggles." Lady Longbottom took a sip of her tea. "When I attended here, he had just become the headmaster. He honored magic. It was only in his later years that he welcomed Christmas and Halloween. It was mostly because we were getting a lot of muggle-born, due to the wars decreasing the number of half-blood and pure-blood births. He felt that by accepting their holidays, it would make the pure-bloods and half-blood understand what the muggle-born were speaking about. It's why he had Muggle Studies. He wanted the students to get a better understanding of the muggle world."

"It's why the year that Miss Weasley attended there was an increase in students. Everyone was celebrating the death of You-Know-Who." Pomona smiled. "It will happen again, in about six years due to Harry's defeating him finally." 

Harry groaned as he realized what Pomona was implying. Granger stomped her foot. "None of you care about the muggle-born issue. They should be made to feel welcomed into the wizarding world. If we opened our world up, the muggles could show the wizarding world how much they have advanced, we could use their technologies."

"Which don't work with magic. Have you forgotten how electric power gets shorted out by magic?" Harry looked at her. "Your father-in-law could show you how magic affects the muggles inventions." 

"Mrs. Weasley, let me ask you something. Why is it that the wizarding world has to conform to the muggle world when our world has been around longer. Our magic came from the druids. When we go into the muggle world, we must conform to their world yet you expect us to turn our world into the failing world that the muggles have created. They are destroying their world with pollution, destroying all their natural resources, and their endless conflicts about the variety of religions they have. We have one religion that we have followed for centuries. Yes, we have our fair share of wars due to the rise of those who feel their ideas are the only way to go. So, Mrs. Weasley, why do you believe yours is the only way our world should go? Are you going to force everyone into what you believe, like you attempted to do in your third year with the house-elves?"

"Our rituals honor and renew the natural resources of the world. We use Mother Nature's bounties in our rituals. Things like apples, leaves, pinecones, things that are found in everyday living." Neville wished Luna was here. She would have enjoyed this discussion. "Our rituals also help unite us, all of us. There isn't any divide that says only pure-bloods do the rituals. The rituals are for anyone who has magic." 

Granger pointed at her books. "These books will show you that you're wrong." 

The group got up and walked to the table. Severus picked up one of the books. He looked at the title. "Mrs. Weasley, muggle science books aren't going to explain magic." He looked at the rest of the books, they were all biology of muggles books with two muggle law books. "You should read a few history books. The muggle history books are filled with witch hunts since their 18th Century, BC. While many believe in the pagan religion currently, there are many who believe in the muggle bible and we know what that says about witchcraft. Need I remind you of the Salem Witch trials? The Spanish Inquisition? I believe those incidents are rather famous in the muggle world."

Granger looked at the group. "How could you? You helped defeat Voldemort. You know what will happen to our world if we keep on this path. We will get another Dark Lord. Someone who will destroy all the muggle-born."

Harry frowned a bit. "How is creating more jobs an issue? How is creating an equal opportunity for the muggle-born and half-bloods to remain in our world going to create another Dark Lord? How is monitoring the muggle-born children going to create a Dark Lord?"

"If you don't understand it then you never will. I would have thought that since you had such a hard life at home you would welcome changes to our world that would show we can be united with the muggles. We can get rid of the house-elf class issue. We can incorporate the muggle world into our own and advance both worlds together." Granger's passion was showing. It was a great passion, even if focused in the wrong direction. 

"Mrs. Weasley, have you ever spoken to a house-elf? They will explain to you that they will slowly die without a wizard's magic. Yes, some of them have been treated horribly, which is a separate issue we are working on, but most are devoted to their families. Most would rather die to protect their families. Haven't you wondered why Winky drank so much? She stopped when she was bound to a family. She needed a family. Hogwarts wasn't enough for her. Dobby died helping Harry. He was bound to Harry, even if the elf thought he was free. He selected to bind himself to Harry which enabled him to assist Harry." Lady Longbottom had heard the tale from Neville, Luna, and Harry. "While we understand your desire for our communities to be one, it isn't feasible. Our world isn't perfect, it needs a lot of work, just like the muggle world. Perhaps, if you focused on improving our world instead of trying to make it into the muggle world, you would find people more opened to your ideas. However, I do suggest you read about the different magical communities."

Granger picked up her books. She didn't speak. When she was finished she faced Harry. "You ruined everything. You were to marry Ginny, not him. Our Savior being gay isn't acceptable. You are ending the Potter line. You are ruining everything we hoped for. You are ruining our world. I wonder if the Horcrux actually died. You are turning dark and won't accept our help. You turned away from your friends. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and me. We were there for you through everything and you are throwing it all away."

Harry waited for several seconds as he thought about what she said. "I can debate the issues you just brought up. However, I won't. I married someone I loved not someone I thought of as a sister. I married a man who cares about me. He protected me all during my Hogwarts years. He almost died being a spy for Dumbledore. He was the one who told me how to kill Voldemort. Neville was the one who beheaded Nagini. He helped us defeated Voldemort. I will tell you right now, Hermione, I won't ever assign my seats to you. I love how you get so passionate about issues. However, I hate how you get blinded by facts when they go against what you believe is right. Now, is a great time for you to leave."

Granger glared at Harry. Harry waited to see if she would reply to his comments. Granger's fists clenched and it looked like she was ready to hit Harry. Harry didn't move. Granger glared at Severus. "This isn't over." She stormed out of the Headmaster's office. 

"She will be at the all the Wizengamot sessions." Lady Longbottom looked at Neville. "Perhaps it's time for you to let me retire and you take up the Lordship."

Neville groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few weeks of Hogwarts opening had been very busy. They had to work out some of the kinks that came with changes as well all the weird news reports appearing in the Daily Prophet because of Granger writing editorials that appeared each day. Many of the readers had written in their own responses to Granger's articles. Harry had to stop reading them while in the Great Hall. Severus waited until after the day was done and together the two of them had a lot of laughs. 

Severus lowered the paper. "Her latest editorial might bring the rest of the idiots to visit us."

"I'm aware. George and Fred sent me separate messages warning me their mother was on the warpath. They had their normal Sunday dinner last night. George wrote that she was browbeating Arthur, Bill, and Charlie into talking to me. She wanted Arthur to give me the how I am disappointing my family lecture."

Severus rolled his eyes. He glanced at the empty frame of Dumbledore. "The old goat is still missing." 

"I wrote to Minerva about that. She said Dumbledore stopped coming to Hogwarts after she blasted him out of his frame a few dozen times." Harry had written to Minerva over the past five years after the first conversation that he and Severus had had in Spain. She had provided Harry with her personal experiences regarding Dumbledore and included some of the man's more interesting aspects of his time as headmaster.

"Oh, I did get an interesting letter earlier. It appears Lucius was at the Ministry and discovered Granger was speaking to Madam Bones. He only heard contract and how you were breaking it."

Harry frowned and then let out a bit of a giggle. "She is talking about that stupid contract that Dumbledore created when he believed I wouldn't live."

"She does realize that it says after your death in it?" 

"Not sure. I also really don't care. I do hope I can get a memory of her learning that it does." 

"Amelia would make sure she will know what it says. I am wondering who else would be in the office at the time. Lucius might know the full tale tomorrow." After the war, the Malfoy family had faced some stiff penalties and Lucius had spent two years in Azkaban and was still on probation for his part in the war. Narcissa escaped with just probation due to her part in helping Harry. Lucius was working at the Ministry as a barrister as part of his probation. Lucius had actually been helpful to Harry. 

"We do need to invite everyone over and get some plans of action down." Harry looked up from his paper. "Luna might have some idea."

Severus was still a bit wary of Luna. She was as flaky as her time at Hogwarts but the girl was a true seer and Severus wasn't sure how he felt about it as of yet. He noticed Harry was already back to reading the editorials so he returned to his reading. They weren't on duty tonight and Severus was suddenly tired of being at Hogwarts. He stood up. "Let's go out to eat." 

Harry lowered the paper. "Diagon Alley?" 

"Sure, we can go to one of the new restaurants." Severus missed the ability of just the two of them being able to travel at will. He missed going out each night to dinner. Sometimes they tried new places other times they would go to their favorites. 

Harry stood up. "I miss it too." 

Severus didn't wonder how or why Harry knew what he was thinking or feeling. During the past five years, there wasn't much they didn't know about each other. It had started out after a night of heavy drinking and Severus suggesting a truth or dare game using a mild truth potion. It had been an interesting game and one he had been happy he suggested. It was where he learned Harry had a crush on him during his fifth year. It was where Harry learned he had on him. The next night was their first date. 

____________________________________________________________

Harry dropped into the chair at the small Italian restaurant they had wanted to try. It was one of the newer places that had been built when the Ministry updated the businesses and housing in Knockturn Alley. It was small but they had heard it had great food. The place was owned by an Italian couple who brought their Rome restaurant to England. The restaurant had white linen covered tables with some comfortable white abbey chairs. Severus ordered a bottle of wine. 

"I can't believe how long that took us to get here." Harry had just taken a sip of his wine but hadn't opened his menu as of yet. 

Severus lowered his menu. He had been perusing the menu wondering if he could find his favorite dish. "I'm surprised that many of them didn't send her a howler. She seems to have really gotten everyone upset with those editorials."

"I agree. I never saw a double printing of a regular Daily Prophet with them having a sign saying when the next batch would be printed." Harry started giggling again. He saw Severus give him a strange look. "I was thinking of Granger trying to respond back to all those letters and using Pig and Errol to do it. She always refused to buy an owl and her problem getting the letters out in a what she would say was a timely manner so she could teach the poor misguided wizarding folks."

Severus held back his own laugh as he imagined Errol flying into a wall with Pig refusing to leave and Granger stomping her feet, huffing, and grabbing the letters to take them to one of the owl mail stations. The station closest to the Burrow wouldn't have enough owls to do the job. She would end up having to wait all day for the owls to return or take the Knight Bus to the main station in London. A picture of a smug Granger telling the wizarding world what was wrong as she wrote out each letter entered his mind. The girl was alienating so many people that if she just listened to anyone none of it would be happening. 

"Severus, Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Muriel Prewitt was standing next to their table. 

Severus and Harry rose. "Muriel, what a surprise. Care to join us for dinner?" 

"I would love to, Severus. It's been so long since I have seen you." Muriel looked at Harry. "You too, dearie."

Severus held out the chair for her to join them. They order the Supplì as their appetizer, Severus ordered his favorite dish of Bucatini Pasta with Garlic Butter Sauce followed by Carciofo alla Roman, Tiramisu, ending with a limoncello. Harry had Pizza al Taglio, followed by Pomodori al Riso, gelato, and a biscotti. Muriel had Cacio e Pepe, Carbonara, Tartufo, ending with limoncello.

Muriel took a sip of her digestif. "I have been hearing a lot about the two of you from my niece, Molly. I must say you two certainly have gotten her feathers ruffled."

"We haven't really seen her since we returned. Her daughter-in-law has been to see us." Severus glanced at Harry. Muriel had been pleasant company during the meal. She really wasn't known for being pleasant but they had enjoyed their meal. Severus was wondering what the woman wanted. 

"Her." Muriel huffed. "That girl needs a lesson in manners." 

"Yes, she seems to follow the muggle world view of using manners." Severus watched Muriel closely.

"I'm sure my niece isn't helping the matter either. They have some bees in their bonnets and don't want to listen to anyone. Albus allowed them to believe whatever they wanted as long as they did what he wanted. I'm was very happy to hear from Augusta that you brought back so many of the classes Albus removed." 

"Yes, Minerva helped us draft the proposal as well as arranging for us to interview the future professors before we returned." Severus wondered why Harry wasn't really speaking.

Muriel looked at Harry. "Don't you feel guilty for not allowing them to have control over your seats. They are yours to use. They have no right to be demanding anything from you. Arthur allows my niece to control the house and that is fine if that is what they want but it doesn't mean that Molly or Hermione can run our world because they believe they are right." Muriel rolled her eyes. "House-elves."

Harry smirked. "I know. I have been hearing about it since my fourth year. She didn't want to listen to anyone regarding them."

"Now to a serious matter. The twins are almost twenty-five which in the Prewitt line allows them to take control of the seat as the Prewitt line goes to twins before anyone else. The twins' birthday is the first of April. Molly has been pushing for the twins to assign the seat to her or have me delay it until they are thirty. She is under the impression they are too immature to handle the responsibilities. I informed her that they have a very successful business, they must be doing something correctly." 

"Do the twins know?" Harry hadn't heard about this from the twins and was a bit surprised.

"No, Bill is the Weasley heir, Charlie is my heir for my personal finances but Molly has never informed the twins about their inheritance. I haven't been able to speak to them privately, without Molly being aware of the situation." 

Harry and Severus translated what Muriel was saying. She was politely telling them that Molly had stopped the twins from learning the truth. "Perhaps we can give you a tour of Hogwarts so you can see the changes. I believe the twins would love to join us." 

"I do agree, Severus. I will invite them as well as you, Muriel and Augusta. She has been so helpful in all the changes." 

"That sounds delightful. I look forward to the invite." Muriel smiled. Molly always forgot she was a Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred and George were attempting to keep their customers from hearing the rather loud argument between Granger and their brother, Ron. Ron was working for them to help to pay for whatever expenses Granger was burning through in her attempt to get her ideas accepted by wizards. Ron was not working that much as an Auror due to the decrease in crime. Ron was only hired as an Auror due to the war and then rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. The Ministry had required all of the Aurors to take exams after the last Death Eater was sentenced. Ron hasn't passed but he did have another year to retake it. If he failed it again, he would be officially fired from the job. He was only working about ten to fifteen hours a week and it was all office work. 

"Product testing?" Fred suggested. 

"Yes." George was the quieter of the twins as well as the one who had more compassion but not when it came to Granger and his brother. The pair of them only listened to their mother and never bothered to believe anyone else. Their mother was still pushing Dumbledore's greater good, Slytherins were evil, and Harry had to marry their sister. Ginny was very happily married to a muggle. 

 

Fred nudged George when Ron finally left the store arguing with his wife that whole time. "They are getting worse. Our mother has been at work again."

"Yes. Granger is going to really blow a gasket after whatever Harrykins has to tell us." George had shown Fred the letter they had received from Harry. They wondered why their great aunt wanted to meet with them. It had to be something very important if she was using Harry and Severus to hide the meeting. 

Fred grinned. "I'm sure it's going to send Granger into a fit." They set about cleaning the store and replace missing products since their brother didn't do it. They never used magic as it might set off some of their stock. They headed upstairs to their duel apartments with a potion lab that connected the two apartments. They had an interesting appointment tomorrow.

_____________________________________________

Harry and Severus were already seated in the Headmaster's office. Severus had revamped the office to reflect his taste. The bookcases now lined three walls, there was a quiet reading area as well as a separate area to have tea for them. Minerva had favored tartan as the color of her choice. Severus had removed the tartan and replaced the upholstery with Italian leather. He left the older, traditional pieces of furniture like the bookcases and tables. He had replaced the worn rugs with soft white plush rugs. Fawkes was happier since they moved him closer to the window and provided him with a perch. The Sorting Hat was even happier. They had moved him closer to Fawkes. Now, Severus was having a hard time getting the pair to stop talking. 

"We can't have a discussion up here." 

"No, we can't. The different staff members will interrupt us. I arranged to speak to after the tour in my old office. You will need to add some parsel protection." Severus had Harry add some parsel protection to little tea area they were sitting in. They didn't want the portraits to hear what they were discussing. Dumbledore wasn't very welcomed among the former Headmasters but Dumbledore wasn't above spying. 

Harry loved how paranoid his husband was. Severus' former office didn't have a single portrait in it. The current potion professor didn't care to have his office or quarters in the dungeons and had moved the potion labs to the back area of the castle where Minerva extended the first floor just to keep any potion accidents from destroying the main part of the castle. Their quarters didn't have a portrait that wasn't a member of their families. Harry only had a few portraits in his office and only because they were former Deputy Headmasters and Harry wasn't sure if he could get rid of them. 

"I expect we shall receive a visit from Granger and Mrs. Weasley after the first session of the Wizenagamot." Harry was willing to bet that Granger would be at Hogwarts even before he got home. He hoped he arrived in time to see Severus toss her out of Hogwarts.

"Yes. She will take one look at the Twins and you, run straight to Molly before coming here to wait for your return." Severus was wondering if Granger was ever going to get out of the shadow of Dumbledore and realize the truth of their world. No one was interested in turning their world into a magical version of the muggles' world. "I will curse her if I have to listen to her lecture me about the magical world while she waits."

 

"I'm afraid of what she is going to attempt to pull. The twins will have to endure their mother and Granger. I'm not sure if Ron is fully on their side." Harry looked at Severus. "It might be a good idea to have the twins feel him out."

"It might be worth it. I remember how Weasley used to be annoyed by her. She really hasn't mentioned him when she comes here." Severus was wondering if perhaps they should have waited to return until Granger learned to redirect her energies. 

"Do you think she will go the Dark Lady route?" 

Severus leaned back into his chair. He began to review his memories of Granger. He opened his eyes and saw Harry was also reviewing his memories. "She could be. She has the same frantic zeal that the Dark Lord had, Dumbledore had his own zeal." Severus had been surprised to learn the truth of Harry's life with the muggles. When Harry had shown Severus the memories of the different conversations with Dumbledore, Severus wasn't really surprised. Severus shared his own memories of Dumbledore including the conversation when he learned the truth of what Harry had to do in order to defeat the Dark Lord. "Dumbledore wanted her to continue his work." 

"Mrs. Weasley too. I can see her pushing Granger to continue moving forward with the plans that Dumbledore started." Harry shook his head a bit. "He really wanted her to make sure that only magic that he approved of was used. He couldn't use dark magic. I saw attempt it once during the first war. It was to counter a spell that the Dark Lord cast on a few muggles as well as wizards in a small mixed village in Wales. Dumbledore started to lose control at the very start. Minerva and I had to stop him. Minerva got him out of the town. Black and Lupin put up the protective barrier and joined me to cure those affected. The spell required three with a dark affinity to create the triangle. Lupin and Black did the cleansing as I cast the cure." 

 

"You worked with them?" Harry understood why Severus had an issue with the Marauders. He had an issue with them after he heard about the different pranks from Sirius and later from Severus. Severus gave Harry a look. Harry laughed.

"I will get you for that." Severus missed all the time they got to spend with each other in Spain. Yes, they worked but nothing like what they were doing now. Hogwarts needed a lot of things done before the students returned.

"You better keep your promise." Harry stood up, walked over to Severus and pulled him up and into a searing kiss. "I'm sure we can retire early tonight." 

 

Severus glanced at the clock. It was a modified version of a Grandfather Clock. It didn't have a cabinet but hung on the wall. The clock was above Dumbledore's portrait. The pendulums or weights swung back and forth over Dumbledore's portrait. Severus was hoping it would wear away some of the paint. Dumbledore was still frozen in his portrait but had decided to keep his back turned to them or ducked low in the portrait. The other headmasters still hadn't released the spell and Severus didn't think it would happen anytime soon. 

"When can we get his portrait removed?" Harry pulled Severus into his lap. "I would love to burn it."

"I would too. I'm working on it. Augusta already started to research how it might be done. I think we can do a bonfire if we can get him removed. I believe a lot of people will be joining us if we do. I believe his own brother would join." Severus wiggled into Harry, enjoying the moan of enjoyment from Harry. 

"If you don't stop, we might not make the meeting with the twins and Murial." 

Severus turned his head and looked at Harry directly. "We have two hours before they arrive. I think we can make the meeting if we head to our quarters, now." Severus got off of Harry. "Well?" 

"I believe I'm up for the challenge." Harry took Severus' hand and pulled him out of the Headmaster's office. 

"Ah, Severus, Harry, just who I needed to speak with." Molly Weasley was standing that the base of the dragon. 

"There goes my arousal." Harry mumbled to Severus. 

"Mine too." Severus walked down the stairs. "Molly, what do we owe this honor?" 

"I am a bit concerned about a few things. I just saw a new list of classes. Classes that Albus would be so upset to see back in Hogwarts." 

"They are used in every magical school. The Board of Governors will meet at the end of October if you wish to voice your concerns at that time." Severus moved past Molly. "I can have them send you a reminder. Now, if you will excuse us, we were about to have a meeting." 

Molly looked a bit surprised at being so dismissed. "I see. I do expect to see you at the next family dinner." 

"I'm sorry, we really can't make plans since the new term is starting in a few days." Severus wasn't about to go to any Weasley family dinner.

"Mrs. Weasley, we don't want to be late. Have a pleasant day." Harry walked past Molly. "It was a pleasure seeing you again." 

"Yes, a true experience." Severus blocked Harry as he cast a parsel warding spell on the Headmaster's office. "We do need to be going." They left Molly standing at the bottom of the dragon.


End file.
